Caída Del Cielo
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Draco se encuentra con un hermoso bebé de cabellos dorados y rizados, que irradia paz, bondad y amor. Lastimando a todos sus subditos menos a el. Se supone que ella es su redencion. Ella, llegara a su vida para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no todo es para siempre y eso es lo que tratara de remediar Draco. Historia no aptas para menores de edad los que leen es bajo su responsabilidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy aquí con una nueva historia y espero que les agrade

Es un intento de Dramonies

Con cariño

Esta historia no es recomendada para personas con mente vulnerable.

_**Caída del Cielo**_

Arremetía en su cuerpo sin compasión, emitiendo gruñidos y callándola cada vez que gruñía o gemía. Era el súcubo más bulloso que había poseído.

Cuando estaba cogiéndole el ritmo por fin y disfrutando un poco de su cuerpo…

-. Amo Satán- seguía arremetiendo en su cuerpo, tratando de recobrar la sensación.

-. ¡¿Qué quieres?!- grite por su insistencia-. Espero que sea importante.

-. Señor, se encontró una criatura resplandeciente, en el monte Inferna.

Solté a Daphne y ella iba a protestar…

-. ¡Cállate! – ella se encogió.

Hice la ilusión de la ropa y me aparecí en donde me dijeron.

-. Amo – me acerque al bulto resplandeciente-. Nadie ha podido tocarlo, irradia mucha bondad y ha lastimado a los que se le acercan.

Me agaché y descubrí lo tapado con una manta blanca con bordes dorados.

Había una bebé de cabellos dorados, como los rayos del sol y el oro. Rizos de oro y una piel tan suave.

Me transmitía ternura… Diablos. Y lo peor, paso cuando abrió sus ojos. Me cegó y escuché, pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Cuando pude enfocar mejor la mirada, vi sus orbes miel que me transportaron…

Me veía cuidándola como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Ella cuando grande, tan hermosa, la más hermosa. Luego ella marchándose…

Pero ella tenía algo…

-. Es una mortal – esa era la voz de Miguel.

-. Eres un cínico- dije mirando hacia arriba.

-. Mira quién habla- entrecerré los ojos.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Un regalo – dijo como si nada.

-. ¿Me regalan una mortal, sabiendo que puedo acabar con su vida en un segundo?- escuche su risa.

-. No lo harás- me exasperé-. Te produce ternura y lo sabes- escuche los murmullos a mi alrededor.

-. ¿Qué ganan?- estaba intranquilo.

-. Eso ya lo veras- baje la mirada-. Por cierto, se llama Hermionie y pronto tendrás noticias mías.

-. Eres un…

-. Si, si, si – y con eso de fuel.

Mi mirada se engancho con la de ella de nuevo y vi que sonreía con dos dientes asomándose. Y unos hoyuelos hermosos.

La tome en brazos y me envolvió un aura de tranquilidad, que solo sentía cuando estaba en los brazos de mi madre. Narcissa.

-. Entonces tú eres Hermionie.

-. Bu-ba-bo- balbuceó, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

-. Amo – no preste atención-. Hay una nota- la tome y vi que eran… indicaciones.

Me aparecí en mis aposentos

Y la acosté en mi cama, cosa que nadie hacia, solo yo.

"_Querido Draco: _

_Ella es Hermionie, está registrada en la Tierra, bajo el nombre de Hermionie Jane Granger, sus padres están "muertos". Tiene seis meses. Le debes dar los cuidados de un bebé. _

_Como te has dado cuenta, solo tú la puedes tocar y tambien tus padres. Me saludas a Narcissa._

_Bien. Ella es hija de la luz, creada para iluminarte. Tú me entiendes._

_Cambiar pañales_

_Bañarla _

_Darle de comer_

_Es algo que debes hacer tu solamente o sino la perderás._

_No la puedes dejar sola, por lo menos en unos años cuando ya pueda valerse por sí misma._

_Debes darle el ejemplo._

_Con el tiempo sabrás muchas más cosas._

_Espero que te guste ser papá._

_Cualquier cosa le pides consejo a Lucius._

_Si no lo haces bien, la oportunidad de cuidarla la tendré yo._

_Miguel." _

-. Jamás la tendrás. Hermionie es mía- dije mirando la maldita carta, para luego mirarla a ella que estaba dormida y descalza sobre mi cama.

_**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo.**_

_**Si no les gusta se quedara en one- shot. O la elimino.**_

_**Cabe destacar que esto es para personas que quieren reír un poco y ver que aun existe la redención.**_

_**Las personas muy vulnerables mentalmente no recomiendo leer el fic ya que expongo el inframundo de una manera pícara, apasionante algo totalmente alejado de lo que muchos creen o conocen.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F. **_


	2. Chapter 2: De Compras

Hola

Gracias por la acogida de la historia, aun no me lo puedo creer, pero bueno

Aquí va otro capítulo, pero antes unas contestaciones

Aa: bueno te agradezco ya que fue el primer comentario y tambien pienso lo mismo. Los personajes encajan

Lauss Cullen Masen: claro que voy a seguir subiendo capítulos gracias por el reviews un besazo.

Lunalejy: gracias por leer otra de mis historias. Ahora bien, Hermionie es una bebé creada para Draco, Draco es el rey del inframundo y si la tiene que cuidar.

Emilia: espero que te guste este capítulo. Subo cada semana. Pero como ya salí de la escuela quizás dos veces por semana y espero que sea más de un cap. por día eso si no serán muy largos ya que me gusta la intriga.

: bueno yo tambien me quede como loca al imaginar a Draco-demonio. Gracias por leer.

Salesia: gracias por el cometario y no te preocupes aquí va la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado.

Tambien agradezco a los que la han leído. Los favoritos y los follows tambien.

Pov. Draco.

La veía dormir plácidamente en mi cama. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás y lo mejor, era mío.

Se removió y se puso de lado. Estaba extasiado. Esto era mejor que un orgasmo.

No, no había comparación.

Me gustaban sus rulos de oro, desordenados; sus pequitas, su nariz… era tan tierna.

Alargue mi mano y acaricie uno de sus rulos y me extasié por su suavidad. Tenía las mejillas regordetas. Sentía una calidez al verla.

Me senté en la cama y baje mi cabeza para mirarla más de cerca.

Ella frunció el ceño y yo tambien lo hice. Estaba tan… mierda, reputa mierda.

-. Eres un bastardo Miguel- exclamé luego de taparle los oídos a la bebé. El dijo que debía darle un ejemplo…

El muy maldito me la envió y todo era para joderme. Sabía que no la iba a matar ya que era mucho para mí. Pero había algo que me hacia empalidecer y pensar en cursilerías.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sacándome de ese transe-. ¿Qué tanto ves?- pregunto Lucius.

-. Nada Lucius- el frunció el ceño.

-. ¿Por qué no me dices papá Draco? Son solo dos silabas – ya volvía con la misma cantaleta de siempre-. Hasta la primera palabra que dijiste fue Lucius y se supone que es papá.

-. Ya Lucius- el bufó y después se acercó-. Mira – el quedo pasmado.

-. Ese miguel es un bastardo- asentí.

-. ¿Donde está mamá?- el torció el gesto.

-. No lo sé. Esta molesta conmigo, porque mate a un mago con el que salió supuestamente a comer un helado.

-. Lucius, el mago era gay- el me miro sin comprender-. Le gustan los hombres- él se llevo las manos a la frente.

-. ¡Oh mierda! tu madre me va a matar.

-. Eres tan tú, Lucius- me burlé-. Pero mira a esta bebé- el me miro y sonrió.

-. Eso- yo lo mire sin comprender-. Si el embarazo de nuevo ella se queda aquí.

-. O ella te aparta para siempre- él lo sopeso.

-. Bueno si- luego de eso me quede viendo a ese coso que se llama Hermionie.

-. Oye, creo que tienes que comprarle pañales, biberones, formula- pensé en mandarlo a comprar con uno de mis súbditos, pero recordé "_todo debes hacerlo tú"_

Esperé a que despertara y la tomé en brazos era tan débil.

-. ¡Mi amor!- esa era mi mamá.

Lucius la esperaba, con su mejor cara de fingido arrepentimiento.

-. Es cierto- ella me beso y miro a la bebé-. Mira aquí le traje esto.

Me mostraba una peineta de plata-. La hizo un amigo mío.

-. ¡Y dale con los amigos!- bufó mi padre

-. Es linda- mi padre enarco una ceja ante mi frase.

-. ¡Ay que Cookie! – se burló.

-. Cállate Lucius- él se quedo callado al instante.

Mientras ellos discutían plácidamente, yo tomaba mi peine y le colocaba la peineta. La aleje un poco y me quede derretido con esa mirada tan linda y…

-. Pues no quiero – dijo mi madre enfadada.

-. Pues yo si quiero una – sentencio mi padre.

-. Búscate una…- le tape los oídos a Hermionie-. Una de esas perras o sububas o sabucos lo que sea para que se embarace de ti. A mi- se señaló y me miro yo me encogí de hombros-. No me vuelves a amarrar- ella me miro culpable. Por lo que no vio la mirada malévola de mi padre.

-. Pues déjame decirte que es tarde mamá- ella me miro sin comprender-. Escucho un latido más en esta habitación.

Ella lo miro incrédula y mi padre sonrió. Volví a mirar a Hermionie que fruncía el ceño y miraba al piso con temor-. Miedo a las alturas- ella me miro de inmediato y cerré los ojos por la intensidad de su mirada. Me di cuenta de que todavía la tenía separada de mí, así que la acerque a mi pecho. Escuche el sonido de una cachetada y vi como mi padre la miraba sonriendo.

-. Bueno yo me voy. Como sabes mamá no puedes salir de aquí al menos que sea con él o conmigo. Y por ahora no creo que puedas hacerlo-ella asintió.

-. Oh pero es preciosa- la bebé sonrió y ella se quedo extasiada-. Debes comprarle ropa, pañales, biberones, medias, baberos, compotas, la formula, gorritos, bufandas- se le veía emocionada.

-. Si, ya me voy.

Hice la ilusión de su ropa o mejor dicho, transfiguré su ropa en un gorrito que guarde en mi bolsillo y unas medias. Al igual que la abrigue mas con el traje.

Por más que conjuraba su ropa de color negra cuando se la ponía quedaba blanca _"ella es hija de la luz" _

Salí con ella de mis aposentos dejando a mi padre y a mi madre discutir.

Vi a Daphne y ella se me acerco. Intento tocar a Hermionie, pero la aparte de un manotazo.

-. Amo Satán yo solo…

-. Tú nada- la dejé ahí-. Y no la mires así- seguí caminando.

Me aparecí en la parte trasera de una tienda.

Mi ropa era negra de pies a cabeza. Éramos un contraste.

Salí del callejón y empecé a caminar. Note miradas curiosas de mujeres.

Sentía sus pensamientos

"oh, pero que tierno"

"yo quisiera que Alejandro se llevara a la niña a la tienda"

"se ven tan tiernos"

Mire hacia adelante y sonreí.

Mi olfato, me alertaba de cierta excitación.

-. No veo nada Alejandro- se quejo una.

Entré en la tienda y empecé a buscar lo primordial.

-. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor?- era una chica muy guapa con un escote de bomba.

-. En realidad no- le sonreí y ella asintió.

Sus pensamientos no eran nada amables…

Tome una lata de fórmula, que estaba iluminada. Cuando quise tomar otra me quemé.

Tome la iluminada, es mas tomé tres.

Fui por los pañales y vi unos Huggies iluminados y tome dos cajas de esos que traen 168 pañales.

Todo eso iba en la carretilla.

Sabía que las madres me miraban.

Escuchaba el estomaguito de Hermionie gruñir… mierda ya estaba hablando en diminutivos.

Fui por los polvos y vi unos iluminados tomé tres. Fui por los pañitos y los compre de las bolsas que traían tres estuches de la misma marca que los pañales. Compre tres de esas bolsas.

Vi unos shampoo y acondicionador para bebé de cabellos rizados y eche tres de cada uno.

Vi peinetas y lazos hermosos… maldita sea ahora solo me faltaba bailar con un tu-tú.

Tome varios al igual que con lo demás.

Decidí ir por algo de comer para ella en la cafetería.

Compre una compota de manzana grande y me senté con el carrito al lado.

Destapé la compota y empecé a darle de comer.

No necesitaba girar para ver que todos me miraban con un deje de admiración.

Tome una botella de agua que había comprado y empecé a leer los ingredientes y la hice hervir sin que se dieran cuenta. Después la refresque y se la di.

Le saqué los gases y luego pude ir a seguir comprando.

Compre biberones y lo necesario para la limpieza.

Luego fui por la ropa.

Compre sombreritos, baberos, botitas bufandas y todo lo que vi de tallas de seis meses hasta no se qué.

Llegué a la caja y mientras esperaba mi turno, me puse a mirar a Hermionie. Besé su mejilla.

Llegó mi turno y la cajera me miraba embelesada.

Con la ayuda del guarda compras me cobraron.

Cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, sentí cierto olor.

-. Nena- me quejé.

Me dirigí junto con las compras al baño cercano.

Haciendo la ilusión de que me iba con el carrito y guardaba las compras en mi auto.

Tome un pañal, el talco, los pañitos y empecé a desvestirla.

Cuando llegué al pañal y vi…

-. Hermionie- ella me respondió son su hermosa sonrisa de dos dientes.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les guste.**_

_**A mí me encanta la reacción de Draco.**_

_**Un besazo para todas las que me agregaron a los favoritos los reviews y los followers.**_

_**Dios los guarde **_

_**Hasta otra entrega**_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lo siento, no sé hacerlo

_**Ya saben. Nada me pertenece solo la trama que espero que les guste**_

_**A leer.**_

_**Lo siento, no sé hacerlo.**_

Lo que vi, no me gusto para nada.

-. Esto es...- hice lo posible por no respirar al ver tremenda...

Lo que hice, fue quitar el pañal y empezar a limpiar el desastre.

De pronto sentí que calidez en mi pecho y humedad.

-. Rayos Hermionie - estaba enfadado -. Maldito Bastardos - dije luego de taparle los oídos a Hermionie.

La lleve hasta el lava manos e hice que el agua fuese tibia. Empecé a lavarle el trasero y convoque el gel de baño.

La mantenía sujeta con mis manos y también la levitaba, para que no hubiese resbalones.

Tenía miedo... ese bastardo de Miguel, me había hecho esto con la clara intención de joderme.

Cuando terminé convoque una toalla. Que tenía animales bebés.

La cubrí con eso y luego fui a ponerle el pañal.

Como diablos iba yo, a poner un puto pañal?

Recordé que la parte delantera, tenía muñequitos, y que le tuve que levantar las piernas, para quitarle el pañal del trasero.

La terminé de secar y le puse la parte de atrás con cuidado.

Luego vi el talco y me pregunté para que se usaba? Me encogí de hombros y recordé, una mujer que vi por un barrio bajo de donde? Bueno, ella lo tenía en el cuello...

Mientras le ponía talco, leí algo del envase "evita la irritación de las zonas íntimas" luego, vi su aspecto con el talco en el cuello y no me agradó para nada.

Procedí a ponérselo en donde iba el pañal, mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-. Lo siento, no sé cómo hacerlo - me disculpe y abroché el pañal.

Ella bostezó y sus párpados se fueron cerrando. Busque su ropa y la vestí.

Hice que las bolsas quedarán del tamaño de mi uña y las guarde en mi bolsillo.

Me aparecí con Hermionie, en la montaña Inferna.

Empecé a caminar y me interceptó Severus.

-. Dime - el asintió.

-. Solo vine a ver a tu madre y obvio, informarte sobre los planes de Riddle ah y decirte y que está interesado en tu madre.

-. Vamos - el me siguió.

-. Como se llama?

-. Hermionie.

-. Fue Miguel cierto?

-. Si el muy bastardo me la dejo cuidando.

-. Y porque no se la das a una súcubo?

-. Nadie aparte de mi familiar la puede tocar o sino la perderé.

-. Bien - llegamos a mis aposentos y el pasó conmigo.

Saqué las compras de mi bolsillo y ellas, volvieron a su forma original.

Suerte, que me había arreglado la camisa orinada.

-. Ahora sí.

-. Bueno, el quiere matar a un niño de una profecía y son dos los bebés nacidos en la fecha.

-. Uno es el hijo de Lily cierto?

-. Sip.

-. Que quiere de mi madre?

- . Cogérsela que más?

-. A quien se quieren coger? - preguntó Lucius entrando en la habitación.

-. A Narcissa - sus ojos se volvieron rojos de la furia.

-. Riddle - dije y el asintió.

-. La que quiere verla.

-. Bien- asentí.

Dejé a Hermionie en mi cama y ella se acomodó a su antojo.

-. Amo Satán. –era uno de mis súbditos.

-. ¿Qué quieres Goyle?- el hizo una reverencia.

-. Su reunión señor, va a empezar – lo había olvidado.

Mire a Hermionie y decidí llevarla.

Preparé una mamila para el viaje.

-. Adiós padrino- el asintió.

Salí con ella, rumbo a la sala de reuniones.

Tome asiento y sentí que esto sería muy caliente para ella, así que con mi mano empecé a darle fresco.

-. Empecemos- di inicio.

-. Amo- vi a Zabinni el Jefe de los Oscuros

-. Bien Zabinni.

-. Hemos avanzado bastante y se ha nivelado el nivel de Guardianes con el de Oscuros.

-. Eso me agrada.

ñor- era la voz chillona del Jefe de los Caronte

Ese chillido tuvo sus repercusiones y fue que Hermionie, se despertara y al ver lo que nos rodeaba, su cara se fue arrugando hasta que estallo en llanto.

-. Nena calma- veía como los demás se retorcían de dolor, era un poco chistoso y mas al ver al Caronte.

Ella al parecer, lo vio y del llanto, pasó a reír y ese me pareció el sonido más hermoso.

Lo que me gusto fue ver como todos se calmaban. Escuche su estomago y le di la mamila.

-. Amo Satán ella es hermosa- dijo Zabinni y eso me enfado, pero luego todos empezaron a asentir.

-. El primero que ose tocarla, será acabado y enviado al séptimo infierno- sentencie y ellos asintieron.

La reunión siguió y se me acerco Daphne-. Amo ¿lo acompaño? – yo negué y ella se enfureció visiblemente.

-. Te molesta?- ella negó y se fue.

Termino la reunión y Hermionie, fruncía el ceño.

Me retire junto con Hermionie y toque su pañal, estaba orinada.

Decidí darle un baño, pero debía admitir que tenía miedo a hacerle daño; ya que era muy pequeña.

Vi a mi madre y ella corrió hasta mí, me envolvió en un abrazo con cuidado. Sentía su desesperación y miedo.

-. No quiero, además Lucius se volvería loco- yo incline la cabeza-. Bueno si ya sé que está loco.

-. No te preocupes yo lo arreglaré.

-. Ayudaras a Severus?

-. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada mamá, ella debe morir; además ella no es la indicada para él.

-. Por qué lo dices?

-. Ella no lo supo perdonar, aun sabiendo que él se sentía herido y que en sus cabales él no le diría eso, porque no lo siente. No le dio importancia al daño que le hacía al darle la espalda. Por eso no le merece, así que por mí que muera, pero cuando te digo que no es la indicada, es porque vi su futuro y será feliz, pero dentro de 18 años una felicidad plena.

-. Entiendo, gracias Draco- vio a Hermionie y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-. Sabes que tienes tres meses de embarazo cierto?

-. Algo así- y ella capto algo y se enfureció, pero luego sonrió.

-. Qué pasa? No es de papá?

-. Si lo es – asentí y ella ensancho su sonrisa-. Que le dirás cuando le llegue la regla?- me quedé blanco y sentí como el rubor, subía a mis mejillas.

-. Mira – mierda y reputa mierda-. Ya lo veré comprando compresas – Lucius me vio y largó una sonora carcajada-. Mira como se puso y ni siquiera ha llegado el momento.

-. Y la ropa?- yo sonreí ya menos abochornado y le indique que nos siguiera.

Entramos a mi habitación y le enseñé mi closet con la mitad lleno de prendas de Hermionie y ella empezó a saltar y a ver todo.

-. Es hermoso- me beso en la mejilla.

-. La iré a bañar- ella me miro y frunció el ceño

-. Quieres ayuda?

-. Según lo que me dijo el bastardo de miguel, debo hacerlo yo mismo- ella asintió y yo entre al cuarto de baño.

Llené la tina y mientras eso sucedía, la iba desvistiendo. en eso me llego una visión.

Era ella, siendo desnudada y se veía como de 14 años… la edad de la iniciación.

Me quede pasmado y vi a la bebé que tenía enfrente, molesto con ese imbécil de Miguel.

Ella tomo mis dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos y mis sortijas.

-. Si está en mis manos, nadie te hará daño hermosa- la llevé a la tina luego de limpiarla con los paños húmedos. El agua estaba fresca.

Metí sus pies y ella empezó a moverlos -. Nena, no lo hagas- ella, lo hizo más rápido.

Con ayuda de la levitación y sosteniéndola suave, pero firmemente pude bañarla y lavarle el cabello.

-. Lo hiciste bien- era la voz de mamá- me pasó la toalla y yo cubrí a Hermionie.

La sequé y tambien su cabello. Le puse el pañal con todo lo que implicaba, tambien le puse la pijama manga larga.

En el inframundo los días eran calientes y las noches heladas prometiendo una tortura constante.

En mis aposentos era regulado, pero ella era un bebé.

Esa visión, no me dejaba tranquilo.

Pero verla, me tranquilizaba.

Le puse medias que eran blancas con diseños dorados al igual que el pijama, que en un principio era negra son diseños en rojo.

-. Bu- bu- bo- la mire y ella sonrió.

Desinfecte sus juguetes y se los di, pero me sorprendí al ver que ella se entretuvo con un pequeño libro de colores.

Luego de un largo rato de juegos y la última mamila, estaba cabeceando.

La acurruque a mi lado y ella se quedó mirándome.

La coloqué sobre mi pecho y empecé a mecerla y acariciar su cabecita.

-. Descansa mi hermoso bebé.

_**Bueno chicos espero que les guste. Que sepan que esto es bastante tierno y se revelan cosas.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Y gracias a todos los Followers y los Favs ah y los Reviews.**_

_**Contestación General: lo que vio bueno eso ya lo saben y lo del pañal bueno espero que haya llenado sus expectativas y si no, no se preocupen que hay dos cajas grandes de pañales por probar. Jejeje. La relación con Hermionie va a ir viéndose paulatinamente y les digo que no será nada fácil para Draco ya que como ven el esta criando a Hermionie como lo hace un padre soltero. Gracias a sus alientos y aquí va el capitulo. Lo más probable es que actualice mañana u hoy todo depende de cuando se lea que sepan que son las 11:20 p.m. (Panamá City) y lo de los barrios bajos me refiero a las chicas de los barrios populares de aquí se usaba mas antes eso las diferenciaba de las demás y déjenme decirles que era chistoso como se veían pero esto es cultura. Besos y gracias.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_

_**Les recomiendo mi nueva historia que la subí hace pocas horas y se llama El Tutor. Es un Sevmionie para los que les un Severus/Hermionie.**_

_**Ya saben además tambien otros de mis fanfic que se llama Estaciones que es un Dramonie. **_

_**Y los que quieran saber de dónde saldrá mi próximo Dramonie deben leer La Depresión de Salazar Slytherin que es un Lucius/ Narcissa.**_

_**Ahora si hasta la próxima y todas las historias las pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**_

Dios los Guarde.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiones

_**Hola agradezco a los comentarios y creo que este capítulo se merece la pena leerlo bueno **_

_**Ya saben que nada es mío todo es de J. K. Rowling.**_

_**A Leer**_

_**Visiones**_

Estaba atormentado por esas visiones que me llegaban.

La más reciente, era una de Hermionie, vestida de novia, caminando hacia el altar…

Estaba tomando una ducha cuando escuche un llanto desgarrador.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mis aposentos. El baño que me daba era algo relajante y sus esencias no podían catalizarse en un lugar de varios usos.

Ya había hecho la ilusión de la ropa y cuando iba por el pasillo, veía a mis súbditos encogidos por el dolor.

Me sentía morir, no sabía que le pasaba, solo sabía que me lastimaba. sentía su angustia.

Llegue a mi habitación y lo que vi me lleno de furia y unas ganas increíbles de matar de la manera más sádica y cruel que existe.

Era la perra de Daphne, con una daga de los Caronte herreros del quinto infierno. Una daga poderosa, en manos equivocadas.

Apuntaba a mi bebé, a mi hermosa nena de once meses y medio.

Mi rabia acrecentó y ella fue estrellada contra la pared.

-. Maldita perra – tome la daga que en mis manos ahora era mucho más letal. Era un arma que si se utilizaba bien o mejor dicho si se utilizaba con las ganas enormes de hacer daño, ese ser moría por un solo corte.

Me acerque a ella y esta se retorcía de miedo.

-. Sabes lo que acabas de hacer o lo que ibas a hacer?- mi voz fue dulce y amenazante lo que provocó el llanto de Hermionie-. No, no sabes, pero yo te lo mostrare con tu cuerpo de ejemplo.

La tome del pelo y la arrastre fuera de la habitación.

-. Hermionie, hermosa todo va a estar bien- ella me miraba con miedo y no se me ocurrió más que darle aliento del sueño.

Tomé a Daphne y la estrellé contra la pared haciendo un gran estropicio.

-. Amo – intento agarrarme de la pierna, pero la estrelle nuevamente.

-. Ella es intocable, y mucho más importante que tu y que nadie aquí.

Ella empezó a chillar mientras la sacaba a empujones.

-. Mamá quédate con Hermionie por favor- ella camino con la lentitud que tenía al estar a punto de dar a luz.

Saqué a Daphne, para que todos la vieran mientras la torturaba.

Mire la daga y vi que brillaba de manera maléfica, tal como yo me sentía y supe que solo tocándola con ella se moriría. Y eso no me iba a satisfacer.

Guarde la daga y ella me miraba algo suplicante.

Se atrevió a levantar el mentón y se ganó una bofetada, que si hubiese sido mortal ya la hubiese desnucado.

La tome del cabello y la acerque a la fuente de los infiernos-. Matarte sería muy fácil y por demás, muy poco satisfactorio. Quiero que desees morir con todas tus fuerzas; que te retuerzas a diario y que pidas un poco de clemencia, que jamás recibirás.

Todos observaban-. Espero que disfrutes la estadía en el séptimo infierno querida Daphne- y con eso un remolino la absorbió.

-. El próximo que ose tocar a Hermionie o a mi madre, no dude que le haga compañía o que creare un infierno solo para él.

Salí de ahí preocupado por cómo me miro mi nena. Ese miedo en sus pupilas me desarmo por completo dejándome desolado.

Llegué a mi habitación y mi madre estaba preocupada.

-. Tiene mucha fiebre Draco y llora mucho.

Todo el calor abandono mi rostro y fui al baño, a quitarme la suciedad por haber tocado a esa miserable puta.

Hice nuevamente la ilusión de la ropa y fui con mi madre.

Tome a mi nena en brazos y la lleve a la tina con agua algo fría.

La sumergí poco a poco y ella empezó a llorar.

La fiebre no cesaba por lo que la vestí, con la ropa más abrigada que encontré y me aparecí en San Mungo.

Ahí la atendieron de inmediato, porque seduje a una enfermera.

Mi madre estaba conmigo, después de un rato en compañía de mi padre.

Para estar ahí tuve que adoptar unas características diferentes, ya que no podía levantar sospechas entre la comunidad mágica.

Pasaban las horas y con eso llegó Severus, con las pociones correspondientes para mi nena.

La muerte de los Potter había sido dolorosa y él se veía desesperado.

Mi desesperación crecía a cada rato y mi tristeza.

-. Esta estable, señor Friedrich.

-. Gracias puedo verla?- ella asintió.

Vi a mi nenita con sus hermosos rizos dispersados por la cama, sus manitas hermosas y suaves, su naricita.

Peiné su cabello con sumo cuidado.

Toque sus mejillas y sus cejitas… ya no me importaban los diminutivos. Con ella era tierno, cursi y un tarado sin remedio.

Era su títere.

-. Señor, ya puede llevársela, solo fue una reacción mágica, es decir, magia involuntaria que le causo daño. Si logra que este calmada todo estará bien- ella me sonrió y por fin suspire aliviado.

Tome de la bolsa su ropa blanca que consistía en un overol dorado con los amarres blancos y una camisa manga larga blanca. Las medias blancas tambien.

Peiné su cabello de nuevo y le coloqué una peineta, de plata con esmeraldas (cortesía, de un mago amigo de mamá, heterosexual, que de por sí, era su ex -novio) y la tome en brazos aun dormida.

La lleve conmigo, junto con mis padres hasta la salida y de ahí nos aparecimos en el palacio.

En ese instante mi madre rompió fuente y fue atendida por mi padre como era la tradición.

Ella dio a luz, a una hermosa nena, a la que llamaron Circe.

Lucius estaba feliz y mi madre tambien.

Me asome en la ventana y presenté a la bebé.

Mientras mi padre sostenía a Hermionie.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron en aprobación.

-. Les presento a Circe Malfoy – y con eso me aleje.

Tome en brazos a Hermionie y me la llevé a mi habitación, luego de besar a mi madre y decir un "_felicidades papá" _a lo que él, me abrazo feliz.

Lleve a mi hermosa nena a mi habitación y la mire dormir sintiéndome algo mas aliviado, cuando al despertar me sonrió.

En ese momento me atacó otra visión:

Era Hermionie, con un hermoso vestido dorado, bajando las escaleras de… Hogwarts? Y sonriéndole a… Miguel…

_**Bueno esto ya revela muchas cosas y bueno me haré la loca con esta última visión.**_

_**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios sus favoritos y sus followers que sepan que aprecio mucho esto.**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima.**_

_**Que sepan que voy a subir un nuevo fanfic hoy que se llamará MI EX este es un Dramonie con el género Humor Romance. Se quedaran prendadas cuando los lean.**_

_**A más tardar mañana lo verán en mi perfil.**_

_**Besos y Dios los bendiga**_

_**D. F.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tiempo

Oh, Gracias por leer mi historia y lamento la demora pero los recompensare los prometo.

Ya saben que nada de los personajes me pertenece solo a J. K. Rowling y bueno la trama si es mía.

Con ustedes…

Tiempo.

Pov. Draco.

No encontraba a mi nena, a mi Hermionie de cuatro años.

Le pregunte a varios de mis súbditos y por fin Astoria me dijo que la había encontrado llorando en el Monte Inferna justo en donde la había hallado hace tres años y medio.

Eso no me daba buena espina.

Me aparecí en el Monte y mi furia se desbordo por lo que vi.

Era MI nena, MI Hermionie; hablando con ese cretino de Miguel.

Estaba furioso, iracundo. Como se atrevía?

-. HERMIONIE- ella se sobresalto por mi grito.

Y escuche la sonrisa de Miguel. Desde su maldita nube.

Tome a Herms en brazos y lo miré desafiante.

-. Solo hablaba con Mionie- mire a MI nena. Tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y su naricita roja como la del maldito reno del hombre barbudo… como es que se llamaba?... bueno del gordo tarado ese que repartía regalos.

Le enjugue las lagrimas y besé sus mejilla regordeta.

Escuche el bufido de Miguel, de seguro esperaba que yo hiciera una estupidez como pegarle o algo así pero desde que tenía a Hermionie las cosas eran diferentes. No me imaginaba su cuerpo maltratado ni sus ojos dolidos por mi maltrato.

Simplemente no podía ella sacaba algo "claro" de mi.

-. Espero que hayas disfrutado de las visiones hace años.

Era un maldito.

Me llevé a mi Hermionie hasta el Palacio.

Tenía una reunión con el jefe de los Vampiros ya que debía enfrentar las consecuencias `por lo que hizo uno de sus chupasangres al acercarse a MI bebé.

-. Umntanami- ese era mi apelativo cariñoso para ella.

-. Ubaba wami- yo negué no me gustaba que me llamara papá. Ella asintió.

Le estaba enseñando a hablar zulú. Tambien irlandés, italiano y griego.

Y obviamente el español.

-. No me llames papá- ella asintió cabizbaja a punto de romper en llanto nuevamente-. Por qué llorabas Umntanami?

-. Po te Cisce tene mami y yo no- me miro a los ojos y los tuve que cerrar por la magnitud de su mirada-. Y tamben tene papi y tú no queres ser mi papi- senti que mi corazón se rompía ante tal declaración.

No sé porque, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero como era me aguante. Ahora mismo no estaba para crear un nuevo infierno(N/A: Si, con las lágrimas y el llanto del diablo se crea un nuevo infierno).

-. No te pongas triste – mi voz salió ronca -. Lucius estaría encantado al igual que mamá de ser tus padres- ella sonrió y acuche la risa maquiavélica de Lucius.

-. Estas a punto de crear el octavo infierno Draco- sonreí y Lucius empalideció.

-. Mira a papi- le dije a Hermionie. Ella se bajó de mi y corrió hasta mi padre que la tomo en brazos.

-. Papi!- el sonrió y la abrazo tambien.

-. Me explicarías algo papá?- sabia que con esas palabras lo ablandaría

-. Dime hijo- se veía contento y Hermionie se durmió en sus brazos.

-. Que yo sepa antes de que tú fueras Lucifer existían solo cuatro infiernos – el me miro con una cara que decía "mejor corre" e hizo aparecer a Hermionie con mamá-. No puedo creer que mi madre te haya hecho llorar tanto- y con eso empecé a correr.

************* siete años después************

Mi Umntanami estaba emocionada brincaba y saltaba de la felicidad al haber recibido su carta diciéndole que asistiría a Hogwarts.

Era todo un cerebrito. Hablaba cinco idiomas y tenía cuatro más en proceso de aprendizaje. Leía estupendamente.

-. Cuando podemos ir a comprar los materiales?- pregunto ilusionada.

-. Vamos- el tome de la mano y me aparecí en el Callejón Diagon.

Ella estaba emocionada con la salida y las compras.

Veía a mi padre junto con Circe y mamá comprando los materiales tambien.

Estaba destrozado. Ella se iría.

La vi ataviada con su Túnica blanca con los bordes de oro puro.

Su cabello domado. Y me disculparan, pero si esta a mi cuidado tendrá lo mejor y será la mejor nada de andar despeinada ni cosas por el estilo no por nada estaba bajo la tutoría de Satán.

Tenía un broche de oro y plata cortesía de uno del admirador de mi madre.

Por lo menos no había creado ningún infierno. Pero algo me decía que iba a crear más de la cuenta.

Todos nos miraban. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre de ojos verde esmeralda con algo de barba tambien pero baja. El cabello de un castaño oscuro. Al parecer tenía treinta años.

Siempre estaba ese contraste el blanco y el negro.

-. Mira Draco un gato- mire a los ojos al ese gato que me dio buena espina en la cuidaría.

-. Vamos – entramos en la tienda y el dueño le regalo el gato al ver la emoción de mi nena.

Tome al gato en su jaula de acero y los desvanecí para que apreciara en mis aposentos.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido por las tiendas. Pero yo sabía quién le había regalado el gato. Era Lucius.

Fuimos por pergaminos y le compre de todos los tamaños y las mejores plumas y los tinteros de la mejor calidad.

Fuimos por su varita.

Y en la tienda me topé al niño que vivió con el guardabosque.

Toda la atención la obtuvo mi hermosa castaña.

Ollivander me atendió de inmediato. Se veía nervioso y temeroso.

En eso entro a la tienda una familia de pelirrojos que parecían comadrejas.

Se quedaron impresionados con mi Umntanami.

En realidad todos lo estaban. Y es que ella era delicada hermosa y muy inteligente.

-. Señor me temo que no hay una varita que llene las necesidades de la jovencita.

-. Entiendo- todos estaban muy atentos. Mi Hermionie estaba triste se lo veía en el rostro así que hice aparecer su varita hecha por los carontes artesanos del sexto infierno.

Una caja de madera empezó a temblar desde la cúspide del cajeterio que tenia este hombre.

Tome la mano de Hermionie y me puse a su altura-. Levanta la mano hermosa- ella así lo hizo y la caja se abrió dejando escapar de su interior una varita hecha de zafiros y en su núcleo contenía oro blanco plata y cuatro hebras de mi cabello como Satán, que eran rojos aunque ante ella siempre me parecería a Lucius y mi madre-. Te gusta?- ella me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

-. La hizo mi Caronte cierto?- me pregunto al oído.

-. Si la hizo Niki – era su Caronte.

Me enderecé y pagué a un Ollivander asustado.

Cuando iba a salir vi a mi madre con cara de preocupación y un tumulto de gente. Tome en brazos a mi nena para ver qué pasaba.

Era Lucius enfadado a punto de tomar su forma verdadera y asesinar a un mago sangre pura.

Me enfrente a Lucius con la mirada y vi lo que pasaba. Mi madre se había encontrado con uno de sus admiradores y en la había abrazado…

Le hice ver a mi padre que si lo mataba mi mamá se enfadaría y lo dejaría así que el solo lo advirtió y se llevo a mamá y Circe.

Nos aparecimos todos en el monte Inferna y mi madre camino rápido a Palacio en donde empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-. Déjame Lucius- tomé a Circe y me la lleve a jugar con Mionie.

Esta vez mi padre tendría que hacer algo espectacular.

Bueno chicos y chicas gracias por todo y ciento la demora. Perdonen la gramática y ortografía pero es que se fue la luz y la computadora se está descargando.

Feliz navidad y espero actualizar antes del 31.

Besos y Dios me los guarde.

D. F.


	6. Chapter 6: Plan de Destrucción

_**Hola gracias por los reviews y disculpen. Es que no me había percatado de que no actualice desde el 30.**_

_**Aquí les va este cap.**_

_**Sería mucho pedir que lleguemos a los 35 reviews?**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**El Plan de Destrucción.**_

Pov. Draco.

Mi madre estaba decidida a irse eso lo presentí.

Dejé a las niñas jugando mientras que las vigilaba con mi cristal.

Era una manera de vigilarlas.

Me acerque a la habitación y escuché el llanto de mamá.

_-. No es justo Lucius- _se quejaba_._

_-. Nena, por favor yo…_

_-. Tu nada.- _le interrumpió_-. Siempre me has hecho escenas de celos y cuando trato de dejarte me atas de alguna maldita manera. _

_-. Narcissa eres mía – _sentí como se acercaba a ella_._

Me puse delante de la puerta y pase la mano sobre la superficie. De esa manera podía observar todo lo que sucedía en la habitación.

Ella estaba acorralada en la pared_ -. Lucius por favor…_

_-. No- y con eso la besó._

_-. Se lo que pretendes pero no lo voy a permitir. No de nuevo- _se aparto como pudo y mi padre golpeo la pared dejando un gran agujero.

_-. De aquí no sales así tenga que amarrarte._

_-. Lucius ya…- _en se cruzo de brazos_._

_-. Qué querías que hiciera. Te ibas a ir de mi lado y eso no podía permitirlo- _esa era la verdad de su relación.

_-. Amo a mis hijos Lucius no importa cómo o porque los concebí. Pero ya no quiero seguir contigo._

_-. Narcissa- _él se estaba impacientando y eso no era bueno.

_-. Primero Draco y ahora Circe. Pretendes embarazarme de nuevo o qué._

_-. Tú lo pediste- _se acerco a ella y tomó su mano.

Me alejé de la puerta y la devolví a su estado normal.

Yo me sabía el por qué de su relación.

Mi madre solo tenía escasos treinta años y ya tenía un hijo que parecía de 17 y una hija de 11 años.

Pero cómo sucedió?

Bien.

Mi madre tenía trece años cuando mi padre la eligió. Pero a ella le gustaba uno de los merodeadores. James Potter.

Mi padre enfureció e hizo las veces de incubo para poder retenerla.

La embarazó y ella no se lo perdonó hasta que sufrió los malestares del embarazo.

La cuestión es que nací yo al cabo de tres meses, en los cuales, cada mes equivalía a tres.

Crecí y me desarrolle en dos años. Cuando ella cumplió los 17, yo ya era Satán.

Fui a la habitación y vi a las chicas jugando con los cristales.

Circe estaba llorando, por lo que veía.

-. Nena tranquila…- en ese momento entro mi padre.

-. Papá – lloriqueó y lo abrazó.

Salí de ahí y fui a la sala de entrenamientos.

**Un mes después…**

Era el día en que me separaría de mi nena. De mi Hermionie.

Fui con ella y su baúl.

Ella estaba preciosa y su túnica blanca con bordes de oro le quedaba fantástica.

Me puse a su altura y ella me miró con sus ojitos llorosos.

-. Nena te voy a extrañar- ella asintió y me abrazó con fuerza.

-. Me vas a visitar?- preguntó.

-. Claro que si princesa- besé su mejilla y ella la mía, logrando así electrificarme. En ese momento, tuve una visión.

Hermionie caminando hacia el altar, vestida de blanco, con sus rizos hermosos a la cadera. Yo lo veía todo, caminaba sonriente para encontrarse con Miguel…

Una lágrima escapó de mi rostro y cayó al suelo.

Me sentí débil. Y sentí la sacudida del suelo.

Se había creado un nuevo infierno.

**Horas más tarde en Hogwarts.**

Una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados, caminaba junto con los alumnos de primer curso para saber en qué casa quedaría.

-. Inteligencia, astucia, valor y empeño. – decía el sombrero.

**Mientras tanto en el Inframundo…**

-. Que pasó Draco?- preguntaba Lucius alterado.

-. No sé como paso, pero…

-. La eligió- yo asentí mi alma había elegido a Hermionie.

-. El incesto es pecado hijo- dijo Lucius y ambos nos carcajeamos

**En Hogwarts…**

-. No hay clasificación- dijo el sombrero a lo que todos empalidecieron.

-. Señorita Granger, la espero en mi oficina después de la cena.

**En el Inframundo…**

-. Draco mi amor – esa era mi madre Narcissa, que cuando me vio se quedó estática.

-. Qué pasa?

-. Debes ir a Hogwarts, el sombrero no logró clasificarla.

-. Entiendo- me puse de pie y me aparecí en los terrenos de esa escuela.

Avancé por los pasillos.

Pov. Narrador.

A cada paso que Draco daba por los pasillos se sentía el poder que tenia.

Iba vestido completamente de negro y era de cabello castaño oscuro, con unos ojos innotizantes de un color gris.

Entró al despacho del director y Hermionie corrió a sus brazos.

-. Albus como estas?- le saludó.

-. Nos conocemos?- pregunto el anciano algo extrañado

-. Eso no interesa. Ahora quiero que me expliques que pasa- se sentó.

-. No ha sido seleccionada- dijo pausadamente.

-. Y?- preguntó Draco indiferente

-. No se…

-. Lo que harás es asignarle una habitación y la potestad de compartir con las cuatro casas.

-. …

El observaba a la niña con detenimiento.

-. Hija me mostrarías tu varita- pidió Dumbledore.

Ella se la mostró, pero Draco hizo que para sus ojos fuera una varita normal. Ya conocía lo codicioso que era el hombre.

Él le asignó la habitación.

Draco fue con ellos y vio que era una sala especial y algo grande.

Con una mirada, Dumbledore, entendió que debía marcharse.

-. Mira- le mostro una pared-. Por si quieres ir a casa- le tomo un dedo y lo pincho con su uña e hizo lo mismo con la suya, para después pasarlo por la pared.

-. Gracias Draco- ella lo volvió a abrazar y beso su mejilla.

**En un lugar no muy tan lejano…**

-. Padre ya tuvo la nueva visión

-. La primera vez que hace lo correcto y eso significa su fin. Debió equivocarse.

Y era cierto, Draco debió equivocarse…

_**Bueno aquí esta. Hoy estoy algo cansada pero aquí esta su capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios les agradecería que llegáramos a los 35 reviews pero si ustedes lo creen necesario.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Iniciación

_**Hola gracias por los comentarios. Espero que les guste el siguiente cap.**_

_**Si recibo más de tres reviews en lo que va de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde haré maratón.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Las maneras de destruir a Satán**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Me quedé con mi nena esa noche ayudándola a decorar su torre.

La veía reír, y eso me lleno de un sentimiento cálido y hermoso.

Quería besarla y abrazarla, pero me contenía, ella era muy pequeña aun. Aunque eso a mí no me importaba, lo menos que quería era traumarla por jugar al pederasta.

-. Draco… te quiero- me abrazó. Y yo la cargué para que quedara a mi altura.

-. Yo tambien te quiero- besé su mejilla.

-. No te puedes quedar?

-. No, tengo que volver.

-. Te voy a extrañar- me abrazó.

-. Y yo a ti. Ya sabes que esta el portal- ella besó mi mejilla.

Con eso me fui.

En un lugar… algo arriba…

-. Padre, me llamó?

-. Si Miguel. Bajarás a la tierra. Ya empieza tu misión.

-. Claro padre- y con eso se despidió.

En el Inframundo…

Estaba tan aburrido.

Necesitaba a mi nena. Y como no tenía nada más que hacer…fui a cumplir con mis obligaciones para el día.

Mientras pasaban los minutos me sentía más triste y débil.

Entré en mi despacho.

Y vi a mi padre.

-. Que tengo para hoy?

-. Doscientos pactos, tres masacres, y doscientas mil almas que reclamar.

-. Bien – empecé a trabajar mientras él se divertía con el _World Die._

Terminé de hacer mi trabajo y fui hasta el World Die y puse mi mano en tres lugares diferentes provocando las masacres.

-. Y como esta mamá? – le pregunté y el bufó enojado.

-. Tuve que unirla a mí. Draco no tenia mas opción.

-. Y ella como lo lleva?

-. No quiere verme- se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos.

-. No voy a decirte que hacer, pero solo espero que lo enmiendes- el asintió y me vio fijamente-. ¿Qué?- le pregunte.

El se acerco a mí y me tomó el rostro entre las manos-. Ya comiste?- yo negué.

-. Por qué?

-. Estas pálido y débil –yo asentí y fui a alimentarme.

Pero me sentía mas y mas débil.

Fui a mis entrenamientos y no pude soportar el calor mayor a los cien grados.

Me retiré a mis aposentos.

Me faltaba el aire.

-. Draco amor- esa era mi madre y cuando me vio corrió a llamar a Lucius-. Lucius ven, Draco está mal.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y tanteo mi frente-. Tienes mucha fiebre- empezó a desvestirme y vi mi pecho rojo, justo en donde estaba mi corazón.

Lucius llegó y cuando me vio empalideció.

Llamó a Niki la Caronte de Hermionie-. Busca a tu ama- ella se desapareció.

En Hogwarts.

Había una niña en su torre retorciéndose del dolor, tratando de llegar al portal.

Ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, era resultado de la desvinculación que estaba sufriendo.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Satán.

En un lugar más arriba.

Falta poco, solo un poco mas y ya estarían desvinculados, si bien eso no mataría a Hermionie, si destruiría a Satán.

Estaban Miguel y su Señor viendo como sucedía la destrucción de Satán, pero no contaron con lo que hizo Lucius.

**En el inframundo…**

-. Amo Satán aquí esta…- vi como traían a mi nena inconsciente y la acostaban a mi lado.

-. Vámonos- dijo mi padre enfadado.

Salieron de la habitación y yo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me acerqué a mi nena-. Te amo- me aproximé a sus labios y los roce.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se iba fortaleciendo y ella se veía mucho mejor. Me separé con pesar y la vi, mientras se removía.

Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos y me vio sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

-. Tenía mucho miedo- empezó a llorar y yo la abrace.

Esta me las cobraría.

Como todas las noches que siguieron Hermionie se quedó conmigo.

Mientras ella estaba en el colegio me encontré con Blaise. El jefe de los oscuros.

-. Quiero una baja del cincuenta por ciento en los guardianes.

-. Con gusto- me giré y fui a mi estudio.

No era de jugar con el World Die, pero esto era necesario.

A cada país le quite un saldo de veinte muertos.

Pero debía buscar la manera de estar más tiempo con Hermionie.

No me costaba nada matar a alguien mas, así que lo hice. Ya no había profesor de DCAO.

Me presenté en Hogwarts y vi a mi nena. Estaba sola, leyendo bajo un árbol cerca del Lago.

Vi a varias chicas de séptimo que no estaban nada mal. Y que me miraban golosas. Malditas perras.

Fui hasta la oficina del Dumbledore y él me vio algo consternado.

-. Quien eres?- sonreí socarronamente.

-. Que te importa- el trago con fuerza-. Soy tu nuevo profesor de DCAO- el negó.

-. Jamás – me enfurecí.

Cerré mis ojos y cuando lo vi, empezó a retorcerse del dolor-. No te lo pregunte- el asintió.

-. Nombre

-. Llámame Draco Breas- le dije y el cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Salí del despacho del director y en medio del gentío vi a Miguel. Era un estudiante de tercer curso.

Era de Hufflepuff. Cabello cobrizo, ojos azules.

-. Te pasaste- me recriminó.

-. Que te den – pase de largo y me detuve-. No te le acerques.

-. Es imposible ya no lo puedes evitar.

-. Si puedo- dije desafiante.

-. No, no puedes- sonrió-. Si tan solo hubieses cometido un error yo la estuviese criando y no tu.

-. Eso no- dije tajante.

-. Al parecer no has entendido- rascó su mentón y sonrió-. La estas criando para ser mi esposa. Si te hubieses equivocado…

-. Maldito- detuve el tiempo y lo tomé por el cuello.

-. No me haces daño, solo lastimas el cuerpo. Siempre puedo tomar otro.

-. Esto no se queda así- lo estrellé contra una pared.

Regrese el tiempo a su normalidad y fui a tranquilizarme.

Los segundos pasaron a convertirse en minutos, estos en horas,, ellas en días los días en semanas y las semanas en meses, los meses en años y ya mi nena tenia catorce años.

Estábamos en el Inframundo y Niki le había dado un regalo.

Ella amaba a su Caronte.

-. Niki lo hizo con mucho cariño para su ama – ella tomó la caja.

Todos vimos un impresionante ramillete de peinetas con pétalos de oro, plata y platino.

-. Hermoso Niki.

-. Gracias Niki – ella podía tocar a Niki, ya que ese Caronte no era malo, era de esa raza porque así lo cree yo. Nació cuando Hermionie cumplió dos años.

Hermionie la abrazo y le entregó unas prendas de ropa. Ella misma las había confeccionado.

-. Es mucho para mí- dijo Niki.

-. Yo la hice para ti y me pondría triste si no la usaras Niki- Niki las acepto e hizo una reverencia y se marchó con una sonrisa.

-. Estaba radiante.

Pov Hermionie.

Estaba feliz, Niki me había regalado algo hermoso.

Vi a Draco. Era tan lindo y guapo. Yo lo amaba en secreto.

El no debía saberlo, además el jamás de fijaría en mi. Había mujeres mucho más bonitas que yo tanto aquí como en la Tierra.

Yo era una niña para él.

Jamás se fijaría en mi y eso me partió el corazón. Todo lo hacía por él. Mis calificaciones, le regalaba cosas en sus cumpleaños. El tenia casi treinta años.

Me gustaba estar con él. Lo amaba.

Me puse ver todo lo que me regalaban. Y mientras lo hacía pensé en lo que él no le gustaba que hiciera…

El se molestaba cuando hablaba con un amigo mío del colegio.

Se llamaba Cedric, pero él nunca me prohibió hablarle, es más, nunca me negó nada.

Draco y yo siempre dormíamos juntos para fortalecernos, ya que cada vez que nos separábamos debíamos estar juntos por minino ocho horas.

La fiesta acabó y todos nos retiramos.

Y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Me puse pijama y me acosté a dormir al lado de mi amado Draco.

Me desperté y me sentí incomoda, esta no era mi cama.

Estaba en el suelo.

-. Por fin despertaste.

-. Aléjate- ordené.

-. Es tu iniciación querida- no entendía nada.

-. No sé de que hablas-le dije a ese hombre tan asqueroso.

-. Bien para que lo entiendas te quitare la virginidad- me pasmé de inmediato.

Se acercó a mí y yo lo golpee con fuerza. El empezó a desvestirme a la fuerza, por medio de magia.

-. No por favor- le rogué.

Traté de ponerme mi bata.

-. Simplemente hermosa.

-. Lárgate- él se abalanzó sobre mi y cuando me tocó, su acto me lastimó.

El empezó a tocarme y yo llena de rabia me arranqué los aretes que eran mi varita.

Los uní y le apunté en todo el pecho-. _Expelliarmus _– el termino estrellado contra la pared y yo aproveche para arreglarme la bata y salir corriendo.

Pov. Draco.

No encontraba a Hermionie y eso era raro, ya que siempre que se levantaba ella esperaba a que yo lo hiciera.

-. Draco!- escuché su voz y salí al pasillo.

La imagen que vi era la de mi nena corriendo hasta mi con la bata mal puesta y bastante lastimada.

Su iniciación.

Una preocupación terrible me invadió y fui hasta ella para abrazarla.

-. Te hizo algo- ella asintió.

-. Me tocó y su toque me lastima- dijo hipando.

Cuando vi al maldito que se atrevió a tocarla tomé la varita de Hermionie.

La varita se puso de color rojo por la sed de sangre que tenia.

-. Amo…

-. Dije que no la tocaran- mi madre la abrazo mientras yo me acercaba al bastardo de Lestrange-. Llévatela – mi mamá se la llevó-. NIKI- la Caronte se apareció-. Mira que desayuno- ella negó, Hermionie no la dejaba comer humanos como era su naturaleza-. Lastimo a Hermionie – y sin más empecé a descuartizarlo con ayuda de la varita de Hermionie.

Niki se lo comió todo de buena gana.

Fui a buscar a mi nena, pero mi padre me retuvo-. Se debe iniciar hoy antes del medio día Draco- asentí.

Ya lo había decidido yo la iniciaría.

Entré en mi habitación y le dije a mi madre que saliera.

-. Draco yo…

-. Hoy es tu iniciación.

-. Lo harías tu?- me pidió acercándose a mí.

Me acerqué a ella que estaba en la cama, pero verla así desesperada no me agradaba.

Decidí solo romper su himen con mis dedos.

Quería tenerla porque ella me deseara no porque estuviera desesperada.

Acaricie sus piernas y la sentí temblar.

Las separé un poco y fui acariciando hasta que llegué a su vagina.

Me llevé dos sorpresas:

Estaba mojada

Y gimió.

No necesite mas y me abalance a sus labios.

Ella me deseaba.

_**Bueno aquí está el cap. espero que les guste. Si quieren otro cap. Me tienen que comentar antes de las cuatro de la tarde.**_

_**Deben de ser mas de tres reviews. Aquí está este cap. un poco más largo por petición de GUEST.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Iniciándote

_**Hola en realidad siento el chantaje pero es eso no hay reviews y yo me alimento de ellos.**_

_**Bueno ya no los entretengo así que a leer.**_

_**Iniciándote.**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Ella me correspondió el beso y me sentí feliz. Tenía unas ganas de hacer este encuentro bastante extenso, pero solo teníamos una hora antes del medio día.

-. Me deseas?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

-. Si Draco- me besó y yo a ella.

La despojé de su bata y me maravillé con su cuerpo y besé su pecho. Mis dedos fueron a su entrepierna y acaricie sus clítoris haciéndola arquear a la vez que succionaba uno de sus pezones

Bajé poco a poco por su cuerpo, regando besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su vientre ese lugar que sería habitado por mis hijos.

Me perdí en su entrepierna en donde me dediqué a darle todo el placer que podía, la quería bien dilatada.

Ella colocó una de sus piernas en mi hombro y tomó mi cabello con ambas manos mientras yo le daba placer. Me encantaba saborearla. Su sabor era inusual y delicioso. Inusual porque no era ese sabor salado, era más bien, dulce o yo lo sentía así.

Ella se vino en mi boca con un grito.

Subí por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su boca en donde nos disfrutamos a placer.

Desaparecí mis prendas y nos cubrí con las sabanas. Me posicioné entre sus piernas y ella enroscó sus piernas entre las mías.

Sus manos viajaban con timidez por mi cuerpo al igual que sus labios, que me arrancaban gemidos.

Nunca antes una mujer lo había hecho.

-. Estas lista?- ella asintió. Y me posicioné en su entrada.

Fui abriéndome paso en su cuerpo mientras la besaba con pasión y enjugaba sus lagrimas.

Me detuve un momento mientras ella se acostumbraba a mi-. Eres muy hermosa Hermionie- ella se sonrojo y me besó.

Empecé a moverme dentro de su cuerpo y en una de tantas encontré su punto G.

Ambos empezamos a temblar por la inmensidad de nuestra pasión.

Mis movimientos dentro de su cuerpo eran cada vez mas erráticos y ella se liberó a mi alrededor.

Sentía las contracciones de sus paredes vaginales apresarme.

Me dejé ir dentro de ella con unas cuantas estocadas mas.

-. Te amo Draco- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-. Y yo a ti Hermionie- ella sonrió y me cegó-. Hermionie.

-. Lo siento es que estoy feliz- se lo había dicho, porque sus sonrisas me cegaban, mas las que estaban llenas de felicidad.

Ella me besó y yo a ella.

Troné mis dedos llamando a todos mis súbditos.

Fui al balcón con la sabana que probaba que la había iniciado y la mostré.

Eso no solo decía que la había iniciado, sino que era mi mujer. Mi alma gemela.

Ella me abrazó avergonzada.

Cerré la ventana, la tomé en brazos y no la dejé irse hasta las siete y media de la noche.

Pov. Hermionie.

Draco me hizo el amor hasta la extenuación. Estaba tan feliz.

Me amaba. Me lo había dicho y demostrado cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Pero bueno ya teníamos que regresar a Hogwarts.

Había algo en lo que pensé y era ¿Qué éramos Draco y yo?

Decidí omitirlo, no quería atosigarlo como lo hacían las chicas con sus novios.

Llegué al colegio por medio del Portal y ahí me esperaba el Director-. Donde estaba Granger?

-. Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Albus- dijo Draco de mala gana.

-. Me temo que si es de mi incumbencia…

-. Ve al comedor Hermionie- yo asentí y me marché. No quería ver que le podía hacer Draco a ese señor.

Me topé con Cedric, que se veía molesto.

-. Qué te pasa?

-. Nada tengo que hablar con el profesor de Defensa.

-. Ah ya. Pero por qué no lo haces después de la cena.

Fuimos los dos a cenar.

Como podía convivir con todas las casas me senté con él.

Sentí una mirada sobre mi nuca. Era Draco

"_como te sientes"_

"_muy bien y tu"_

"_algo así"_

Y con eso abandonó el Comedor.

Cedric lo siguió.

No le tomé mucha importancia así que fui con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-. Como están chicos?

-. Muy bien Hermionie- empezamos a conversar amenamente.

Me puse triste ya que ellos no se acordaron de mi cumpleaños.

Luna se acercó a nosotros.

-. Feliz cumpleaños Hermionie. No pude dártelo ayer porque no estabas por los patios.

-. Oh gracias Luna- la abracé y ella a mí.

-. Mionie – me llamó Harry-. No sabía que regalarte así que Luna me ayudó.

Me dio pulsera hermosa con esmeraldas y rubíes.

-. Gracias Harry.

Los Weasley no me regalaron nada. Si bien eran mis conocidos Ron cada que podía me hería y Ginny se molestaba porque me llevaba bien con Harry.

La cena acabó y yo fui a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a mi Torre. Draco estaba sentado enfrenté de la puerta con la cabeza baja.

-. Ven es hora de irnos a dormir- yo miré su rostro. Tenía algunos cortes.

Besé sus heridas y estas se cerraron -. Te amo- su ceño se relajó.

-. Y yo a ti.

_**Bueno aquí esta su cap. Lo prometido es deuda.**_

_**Si quieren más capítulos me avisan pero no creo que sean para hoy. Quizás si me dicen antes de las diez hora de Panamá. **_

_**O si no son faltas mañana hago lo mismo que hoy. Eso si son más de seis reviews si lo quieren para hoy. Muajajaja. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	9. Chapter 9: El Torneo de los Tres Magos

_**Bueno siento no haber cumplido como quedamos pero es que hubo unos inconvenientes y comentarios en casa que me hicieron perder la inspiración.**_

_**Espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Y espero que les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**El Torneo de los Tres Magos.**_

_**Pov. Hermionie.**_

Fuimos a la cama y el empezó a besarme.

-. Debes de estar cansada- sonreí y me metí en la cama a su lado.

-. Sabes algo de Niki?- le pregunté.

-. La vi en la mañana, pero de ahí ya no mas- asentí.

-. Debe estar ocupada- me acosté y sentí como Draco me jalaba hasta el.

-. No quiero que estés lejos de mi- besó mi cuello y sonreí.

-. Estamos en la misma cama- lo miré.

-. No es suficiente- lo besé-. Falta- me acosté encima de él-. No – lo besé y me apreté más contra su cuerpo.

Las manos de el acariciaron mis muslos y fueron subiendo hasta mi trasero.

Me apretó contra él y yo gemí en respuesta, al sentir su enorme erección.

Seguimos besándonos -. Así?

-. Te voy a enseñar cómo- me quitó el camisón, al igual que mis bragas y se desvistió el mismo, con solo tronar los dedos.

Empezó a besarme con pasión. Amaba besarlo, que me hiciera su mujer.

El se sentó y yo quedé a horcajadas sobre él.

Mis manos aruñaban su espalda y él me apretaba más contra sí.

Empecé a besar su mejilla, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz. Lo escuchaba sonreír-. Eres hermoso.

-. No subas mi ego- dijo divertido-. Tu eres hermosa- me miró a los ojos y lo besé.

Entró en mí y yo me arquee.

Empezamos a besarnos como desesperados y el empezó a subir y bajarme, una y otra vez sobre su erección. De mis labios se escapaban jadeos y gemidos, que a él le instaban a continuar.

Subí y bajé sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que llegue al clímax.

-. Draco…

-. Hermionie…- dijo él una vez que terminó.

El se acostó conmigo sobre el-. Ahora si- sonreí.

El nos arropó y se la pasó acariciando mi espalda hasta que me dormí.

Me desperté, porque oí que me llamaban.

-. Mionie…Mionie… - era Miguel.

Me aparté de Draco poco a poco hasta que quedé en la cama.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui a su encuentro.

Caminé por los pasillos del colegio, hasta que llegué a la torre de astronomía, en donde siempre conversábamos antes del amanecer, que era cuando yo volvía del Inframundo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones que el dejaba para poder conversar conmigo…

Pov. Draco.

Sentí cada paso que dio Hermionie. Sabía que en la había llamado.

Luché con el deseo irrefrenable de ir y ver que hacían, pero no quería atosigarla.

Sentía cada segundo, un minuto y cada minuto, una puta hora.

Cuando ella regresó eran las tres de la mañana.

La esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Sabía que llegaba, porque percibí su aroma desde el pasillo.

Entro en la torre y encendí la luz, cosa que la asustó.

-. Dónde estabas?

-. No lo sabes?- enarque una ceja.

-. No, siempre que estas con él, el cristal no me funciona- la eficacia del cristal, se perdía cuando ella estaba con un ser de fuerza parecida a la mía o similar.

-. No lo sabía- se sentó a mi lado-. Estas molesto?

-. Sí, pero no contigo- ella asintió y beso mi mejilla.

-. Te amo- me dijo y eso me calmó un poco.

La bestia que había en mí, me pedía que la tumbara en la cama y la penetrara hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

Pero no, debía controlarme.

Luché con las ganas de amarrarla a la cama y que no saliera más de la habitación, pero si hacia eso, ella me iba a odiar.

-. Yo tambien te amo- le dije a mi mujer.

Yo había sido el primero en tenerla, en besarla y en poseerla. Era mía.

-. Por qué estas molesto y con quién?- ella era inteligente.

-. Joder si estoy molesto contigo- ella asintió sonriendo.

-. Este celoso- me dijo y yo la miré furioso. Ella sonrió radiante y me cegó.

-. Hermionie- la reprendí.

-. Lo siento Draco- me besó -. Vamos a dormir- me tiró en la cama y se abrazo a mi-. No tienes porque estar celoso. Yo te amo a ti- me volvió a besar.

-. Eso lo sé- profundicé el beso.

-. Entonces no tienes por qué estar celoso- rodé los ojos.

Pov. Hermionie.

Me levanté y fui a bañarme. Me dolía la entrepierna y bastante.

Salí del baño y Draco seguía dormido.

Mire mi ropa. Blanco y dorado nada más. Mi uniforme era el jersey dorado claro y la camisa blanca, junto con una corbata dorada con blanco. La falda rayada de dorado con blanco y ni hablar de mis zapatos. Eran de tacón bajo dorados y las medias blancas.

Sentí sus brazos apretarme contra el-. No me gusta despertar y que no estés- me encontraba en la cocina de mi sala.

-. Es que…

-. Nada – se apoderó de mis labios.

Su beso se hizo más profundo-. Draco se me va a hacer tarde…

-. Sabes que esa no es la verdad- siguió besándome.

-. Me duele- él se paró en seco.

Me tomó y me sentó en la barra. Me abrió las piernas y trató de aliviar, pero no lo lograba-. No puedo aliviar tu dolor- se veía desolado-. No puedo curarte como antes.

-. No te preocupes amor – lo tranquilicé.

Tomé el frasco de la poción para el dolor y lo bebí.

-. No puedo aliviar tu dolor- seguía repitiendo .

-. Clámate- lo besé.

-. Hermionie si te pasa algo y no puedo aliviar tu dolor yo…

-. YA CALMATE – le grite y el reaccionó por fin-. Ya?

-. Si – dijo y me besó.

Fuimos a desayunar y me senté al lado de Cedric.

-. Que te pasó?- le pregunté y él me sonrió.

Tenía unos cortes en la cara. Se parecían mucho a los de Draco…

Y si mal no recuerdo Cedric lo siguió anoche…

Toqué su rostro con delicadeza y sentí el peso de una mirada. Esa mirada casi me dolía.

_Cálmate me puedes hacer daño si sigues mirándome así_

_Lo siento_- en ese momento dejé de sentir el peso de su mirada. Bajó mi toqué Cedric se sobresaltó.

Las heridas sanaron y seguimos comiendo.

Dimos las clases del día y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Pasaron las semanas y con estas los meses y mi "relación"- si es como debía llamarla- con Draco estaba bien, obviando su odio por todos los que se me acercaban.

Era el primer domingo de noviembre en la cena cuando el director anuncio.

-. Jóvenes este año se realizara en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos- se supone que estaba prestando atención, pero mi vista estaba puesta en Draco que se veía tenso.

Nunca había visto comer a Draco, solo sabía que desaparecía varias veces al día y volvía algo más tranquilo.

Yo lo amaba mucho, era mi todo y mi familia. Lucius y Narcissa eran muy buenos conmigo aunque Narcissa estaba enfadada con Lucius la mayoría del tiempo.

Volví a la realidad, al sentir que pasaba a mi lado un sinfín de personas. Había muchos chicos entusiasmados por la llegada de un jugador de Quidditch.

La cena empezó y me dispuse a comer. Vi a Draco y el solo bebía de su copa.

Después le preguntaría.

Estaba en la mesa Slytherin conversando con Theo, Pansy y Circe-. Es Viktor Krum- dijo Pansy.

-. Y que hace?- toda la mesa me prestó atención.

-. Es un gran jugador de Quidditch- dijo Crabbe.

-. Da igual- tomé pastel de carne y empecé a comer.

-. Es divertido tener una torre para ti sola?- preguntó Milicent.

-. No- yo quería estar con mis amigos-. Pero no pertenecer a ninguna casa, me da la facilidad de conocerlos a todos.

Terminé de comer y me despedí de todos.

Me puse de pie y salí del Gran Comedor.

Fui a mi torre y me preparé un baño.

Cuando ya estuvo llena entré.

Al cabo de unos minutos sentí otro cuerpo entrando a la tina y vi a Draco-. Draco…

-. Hm…- fue lo único que respondió.

-. Que comes?

-. No es importante- empezó a besar mis hombros y acariciar mis pechos-. Aunque ahora mismo quiero comerte a ti.

Me giré y lo besé. El quería profundizar el beso, pero se lo impedí varias veces a lo que el gruñía molesto.

-. Ya- dijo y me besó. Su beso fue arrasador y me excito mucho.

Paré al sentir su excitación-. Vamos ya se enfrió el agua y quiero dormir- el me miró sorprendido.

-. Dormirás después – negué. No debíamos excedernos-. Por favor te necesito

-. Draco… ya lo hicimos tres veces hoy – se encogió de hombros.

-. Pero yo quiero hacerte mía ahora…- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-. Pues yo estoy cansada- salí de la tina y me puse la bata.

Sentí como me tomaba en brazos.

-. Draco…- el me besó y me dejó en la cama.

Se acostó sobre mí y me despojó de mi bata. Cuando iba a protestar, su mano en mi entrepierna me hizo perder la cordura.

_**Bueno chicos y chicas esta es la continuación.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Torneo, Baile y Reclamos

_**Hola disculpa la demora de siete días en realidad es que no recibí muchos rr y bueno ellos son mi gasolina.**_

_**Que sepan que estamos en la recta final y que las noticias y todo lo que se presagio en los otros capítulos se va a entender más.**_

_**Ya no los entretengo…**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece, solo la trama.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Torneo, Baile y reclamos…**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Estas semanas junto a Hermione eran tan especiales…

Era feliz a su lado y ella tambien, solo habían dos personas que jodian mi felicidad.

Miguel y Krum.

El primero con sus estúpidos llamados y el segundo se la pasaba viéndola estudiar en la biblioteca.

Lo quería matar.

Sería tan fácil, pero Hermione sospecharía y jamás me lo perdonaría.

Estaba entrenando en el Inframundo.

Mis entrenamientos eran a una temperatura de cien grados a veces bajo cero.

Consistía en mi resistencia, mi fuerza y mi nivel de maldad.

Mi padre se encargaba del World Die, a Hermione no le gustaba que lo usara.

Pero volviendo al tema de los pretendientes de mi mujer, ellos no eran los únicos, media escuela quería estar en medio de sus piernas, y el niño-que-vivió-y-que-si-la-tocaba-mataría, no era la acción.

En eso me llegó una visión…

_Hermione en un especie de campamento bailando con… Harry, solo estaban ellos, no había nadie más, solo los dos…_

Maté a uno de mis súbditos de la rabia.

Dejé de entrenar y fui a Hogwarts para ver a mi damita.

El recuerdo de ella cuando bebé, con sus rulos rebeldes me asaltó.

Sonreí.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en mis aposentos, arreglando a Hermione, ella tenía tres años y medio._

_Era tan hermosa que dolía._

_Le había puesto un traje dorado claro y tenue, con unas sandalias blancas._

_Estaba hermosa._

_Pero solo me faltaba una cosa._

_Peinarla._

_-. No quelo- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_La mire enojado y divertido, era la primera vez que alguien me negaba algo._

_-. Ven a peinarte nena- negó firme._

_-. No- y se fue caminando por el pasillo._

_-. HERMIONE- ella saltó-. Te vas a peinar._

_-. NO- me miró desafiante._

_Nos miramos retadoramente durante un buen rato, y cada vez me enojaba más._

_-. Obedece- dije con voz calmada._

_Ella sonrió abiertamente, mostrándome todos los dientes, cosa que me dolió y me cegó. Lo había hecho a propósito._

_Lo que más risa medio de su osadía, fue que se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te quelo- y se sentó entre mis piernas para que yo la peinara._

_Ese día fue la primera vez que me sentí vulnerable ante alguien._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Llegué a Hogwarts, y Hermione estaba con Harry estudiando en la biblioteca para el Torneo.

Solo estaban ellos dos, porque el imbécil del zanahorio estaba celoso de Harry, por haber entrado en el Torneo.

**El Torneo.**

Era la última prueba y decidí sentarme a esperar, justo en donde estaba el Cáliz de Fuego.

Cuando llegaron los muchachos, se desató lo inminente.

El regreso de Voldemort.

Eso lo había previsto.

Todo pasó rápido y como estaba algo aburrido, tomé mi apariencia de Satán, que era de un ser blanco, de ojos rojo y cabello rojo.

-. Quien eres?- preguntó Voldemort una vez terminado el rito.

-. Hola Voldy, yo que tu, me expresaba con más respeto- el me apuntó con la varita.

-. Avada Kedavra – me impactó el hechizo y me desvanecí, pero volví a aparecer a sus espaldas.

-. Al parecer debo enseñarte a respetar- lo miré fijamente y en un segundo se estaba retorciendo en el suelo.

Dejé de torturarlo y él se puso de pie-. Únete a mí- me propuso.

-. Pronto nos volveremos a ver Voldy- y con eso me desvanecí dejándolo con la duda y el miedo sembrado en su ser.

De la rabia y la frustración, apuntó a Cedric y le aplicó la Maldición Asesina.

Del cuerpo de Cedric, salió una voluta de luz imperceptible para los presentes, pero no para mí. Maldito Miguel.

El cuerpo del muchacho, cayó inerte al suelo y Harry con la ayuda de sus padres logró salir del lugar con ayuda del Cáliz, que era el Traslador.

Diggory no había muerto, el impacto de la maldición, solo hizo que Miguel saliera expulsado de su cuerpo.

El torneo terminó y a Diggory se lo llevaron a la enfermería, ya que su pulso era débil.

Hermione corrió a abrazar a Harry y él se fundió en ese abrazo como si no hubiera mañana.

Lo iba a alejar, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro-. Déjalo además un mortal no debe competir contra ti… o será que no eres lo suficientemente capaz- la voz sardónica de Severus me hizo enfurecer. Hubiese sido otro y lo mataba por decirme así, pero él era el. Además no me temía.

-. Te voy a joder- le dije y palmee su hombro.

Vi a mi hermana, ella era mi otro talón de Aquiles. Todo se lo daba, nada se lo negaba me tenía como un tonto al igual que a papá.

El solo vivía para ella.

Lo que me preocupaba era que ya se acercaba su cumpleaños número catorce y con él su iniciación.

Debía encontrar a alguien.

Es que era tan jodidamente difícil. Era la primera vez que había una mujer en la descendencia.

Sabía que Zabinni quería iniciarla, pero no podía permitirlo. Debía ser alguien con quien ella se sintiera cómoda.

Zabinni era de mis mejores súbditos, pero no era confiable. Además tenía una fuerte atracción hacia mi hermana.

Sabía que no solo la quería iniciar, sino que quería que ella fuera suya, quería compartir su alma con ella.

Pero ella no iba a someterse a nadie. Ella era libre.

La vi hablar con Nott y el mirarla embobado. Nott era un chico tranquilo y taciturno. El debía iniciarla.

Hermione se despidió de Harry, fuera de su sala común y fue a la nuestra.

Sí, yo compartía torre con Hermione.

Entre en la sala y ella me abordó.

-. Draco…- sabía que ella quería decirme algo.

-. Dime- la besé en el cuello y luego fui bajando. Olía su excitación y eso me gustaba.

-. Oh… es que…- la toqué en las piernas y ella me abrazó-. Draco… debo decirte- me senté con ella en mis piernas.

-. Dime – me estaba molestando.

-. Viktor Krum me invito al baile y acepte- me sentía furioso, quería matar a alguien, pero no cualquier persona… no, solo quería matar a Viktor Krum-. Cálmate por favor- me pidió.

Exploté.

-. Que me calme? Como me pides que me calme cuando me dices que vas a ir con ese imbécil que gusta de ti al baile! Dime!- ella me miró asustada. Mierda era un imbécil-. Nena…- ella parpadeo varias veces -. Lo siento- me arrodillé ante ella y la tomé de las manos, ella temblaba y me patee mentalmente-. Hermosa yo…- colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-. Está bien no te preocupes- besó mi mejilla y fue a la habitación.

Pov. Hermione.

La actitud de Draco me había asustado mucho, pero no importaba, esa era su naturaleza y cuando me entregué a él, acepté todas las consecuencias.

El llegó al tiempo y se abrazo a mí pidiéndome disculpas nuevamente.

El baile llegó y me preparé con ayuda de Circe y Narcissa.

Pov. Draco.

Estábamos en el gran salón todos, algo me olía mal. El imbécil de Miguel no se me había presentado y eso me preocupaba.

No se había dejado ver, no sabía si se había apoderado de otro cuerpo o algo.

Todos mis pensamientos se disiparon al ver a mi hermosa Hermione, bajar las escaleras con un vestido blanco, que ajustaba el busto con un cinto de color dorado y caía libre hasta sus pies. Su cabello estaba domado totalmente y lo llevaba suelto. Tenía unas peinetas de oro y diamantes sujetando su cabello a un costado.

Todos la veían y fue en ese mismo instante en el cual Miguel se dejó ver…

Se había apoderado del cuerpo de Viktor Krum.

Durante todo el baile ella se la pasó sonriendo y yo conteniendo las ganas de destruir toda esta mierda de colegio.

Cuando me sentía a punto de explotar, decidí irme a la habitación.

Por el camino se me acercó Astoria Greengrass, que estaba hermosa en ese vestido rosa vieja,

Pov. Hermione.

Me la pasé muy bien con Viktor, era un chico muy tierno.

Estábamos bailando tranquilos y sentía la mirada de Draco, era tan intensa que casi dolía.

Luego ya no la sentí más.

Al rato después, Viktor me acompañó a mi sala.

Y por el camino vi algo que no me agradó en lo mas mínimo.

Era Draco acorralado contra una pared por Astoria Greengrass que lo toqueteaba…

Pasé junto a Viktor y Draco me vio. Alejó a la chica bruscamente, tanto que cayó al suelo.

-. Gracias por todo Viktor- lo abracé y el besó la comisura de mis labios.

-. No hay de que te veo después Hermione- yo entré a mi sala y empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

Me dolía lo que había pasado.

-. Me quieres explicar, por qué te besó?- yo lo miré y bajé la cabeza -. Contéstame!- me tomó del brazo -. Es por lo que pasó allá fuera?- negué.

-. El no me besó- me solté de su agarre-. Y no fue por lo de allá fuera, no tengo ni debo reclamarte.

Pov. Draco.

No la entendía. No me reclamaba y no me decía nada como otra si lo habría hecho.

-. Por qué?- ella negó-. Respóndanme.

-. No debo hacerlo… yo… no debo reclamarte, porque no tengo derecho sobre ti Draco-eso me confundió.

-. De que hablas?

-. Draco no tengo nada que reclamar, no puedo luchar contra tu naturaleza. Tu eres así además no hay nada que defender…- fue a la habitación y se encerró.

Acaso ella no entendía que yo la amaba, que no quería a nadie más y que era mi mujer?

Fui a la habitación.

Ella se quitaba el vestido.

Quedó en bragas y sujetador. Temblaba y sollozaba.

Me sentí una mierda por haberla tratado mal.

Me acerque a ella y la abracé-. Hermione… tú tienes todo el derecho a reclamarme, a enojarte conmigo, porque yo te pertenezco, tanto como tú a mí. Somos uno solo. Eres mía. Mi mujer- besé su cuello y mi mano fue bajando hasta su vientre-. Pronto serás la madre de mi hijo- besé su pecho-. Tus pechos van a crecer y…

-. Eso me recuerda a cuando me explicaste que era la regla…

**Flash Back**

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy.**_

_**Si quieren más ustedes ya saben que actualizare una vez o dos por semana y que mas tardar el viernes termino la historia. Le faltan como cuatro caps.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Scorpius

_**Hola, yo se que dije que la terminaría ayer pero es que tuve otra idea y quise plasmarla.**_

_**Aquí vamos con los tres caps. restantes que espero poder subirlos de una vez.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la trama que no sé cómo pero se me ocurrió y bueno, les gustó.**_

_**A los que les gusta los Dramonies como este aquí va otro que se llama Obsesión Impura y a los que les gustan los animes, escribí uno de Naruto que se llama Ocaso la pareja es Sasuke e Hinata.**_

_**Bueno aquí va y espero que los disfruten.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Flash Back.

_Me levanté, al sentir humedad a mí alrededor._

_Esto era raro. No sabía que me pasaba._

_Draco había conjurado algo que no me permitia escuchar ciertas conversaciones, aludiendo a que debía conservar mi pureza, tanto física como mental._

_Abrí los ojos y me asusté al ver sangre en las sabanas. Sentía cierta molestia en la parte baja de la espalda y mi vientre pero no entendía._

_Tantos luibros y tantas cosas y no sabia que era lo que esto signifcaba._

_Inmediatamente tomé mi cristal y lo llamé._

_El llegó al instante y cuando me vio se ruborizó-. Que me pasa?- el llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz._

_-. Tu… eh…- cambio de posición-. Esto… a ti…- hizo ademanes con las manos. Se veía nervioso._

_Era la primera vez que lo veía así de avergonzada y nervioso-. Me voy a morir?_

_-. Claro que no!. Exclamó. Se veía estresado-. Hermione… ve al baño. _

_Fui y me bañé, cuando salí vi a Niki colocando unas cosas en mis bragas._

_-. Ama Hermione tome- me tendió una._

_-. Qué es?- lo tomé._

_-. Es para que no se manche y pase lo de la cama- asentí y me vestí._

_Cuando salí, Draco estaba mirando por la ventana._

_-. Siéntate- así lo hice y él se giró._

_Su mirada era diferente._

_-. Hermione… lo que pasó es que… tu cuerpo está cambiando… - se veía irritado._

_-. Y eso es malo?- estaba asustada._

_-. No… bueno si… en parte no y en parte si- sonreí al verlo así-. Mira, lo que te pasó a ti es normal en todas las mujeres… se… se llama Menarquía- lo miré confusa-. Es comúnmente conocida como menstruación, eso pasa una vez al mes y para evitar que te manches como pasó con la cama usaras lo que te dio Niki._

_Asentí._

_-. A mamá le pasa?- el asintió._

_-. Cuando le pasa Lucius está feliz- no entendía-. Ella es cariñosa cuando está en esos días y hace sentir querido a Lucius- asentí comprendiendo._

Fin Flash Back

Me giré y lo vi.

-. Te amo- me dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-. Y yo a ti- lo besé y él me pegó más a su cuerpo.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

Miré sus ojos grises como el acero. Tenía su apariencia normal, de un Malfoy.

Empezó a besarme y yo a él.

Sentía que esta noche iba a ser diferente algo iba a pasar y no solamente compartir mi lecho con el hombre de mi vida.

Lo desvestí poco a poco y él me quitó lo que cubría mi cuerpo.

Lo besé y él se colocó sobre mí, dejándome sentirlo.

Amaba sentir sus besos, sus caricias. Era tierno y me dejaba satisfecha y feliz.

Me besó el cuerpo entero dándome placer sin reservas.

Era hermosa la forma en que no compenetrábamos.

Era una sincronía perfecta

Cuando no pude más me dejé ir y él lo hizo después.

Lo amaba, y él me amaba.

Me besó y me colocó sobre él. Mientras acariciaba mi espalda, me pregunté si todo esto era un sueño.

Cuando me desperté estaba en la habitación de Draco, en el Inframundo.

Sabía que al no le gustaba Hogwarts.

Una fuerte arcada me hizo correr al baño. Deduje que era por la comida y el estrés de ayer.

Cuando me recuperé, entre en la regadera.

Mientras me lavaba sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme-. No me gusta despertar solo y lo sabes…- me dijo besando mi cuello.

-. Lo siento es que… tuve nauseas creo que me hizo mal la comida de ayer…

-. O estas embarazada- me alejé de él, pero el disminuyó la distancia-. No te alejes de mi- asentí.

-. Pero Draco si tu…

-. Uno lo decide o pasa. En esta ocasión pasó siempre sucede en el momento oportuno y hay una razón- asentí y lo abrace-. Dura tres meses y por cada mes vas a tener los malestares de cada trimestre de embarazo.

-. Entiendo- tenía miedo, pero él me daba seguridad.

Salimos del baño y nos preparamos para pasar un domingo tranquilo.

Estábamos en cama, abrazados, cuando…

-. Amo Satán – era Surge el Caronte de Draco.

-. Dime

-. Amo Satán, miguel el Arcángel está buscándolo.

Pov. Narrador.

Miguel estaba en el Monte inferno, esperando a Draco.

Ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado.

Había llegado el fin de Satán.

Todo había sido planeado. Darle amor a un ser que carece de sentimientos y es oscuro y retorcido para luego arrebatárselo. Esa era la idea. Darle a conocer ese sentimiento y luego quitárselo eso sería su fin y ya la humanidad tendría paz.

-. Que quieres?

-. Ya se venció el plazo- Draco lo miró confundido-. Vengo por mi prometida- Draco se estremeció.

-. Ella es mía- se puso a la defensiva.

-. Como te lo dije antes… debías criarla y seria mi esposa. Lo hiciste bien. Ahora vengo por ella- Draco no le daba crédito-. Que irónico no? La primera vez que haces algo bien y es para tu destrucción. Si tan solo te hubieras equivocado…

-. Jamás, ella es mía, mi mujer- estaba desesperado, le iban a quitar su norte.

-. Si eso lo sé- dijo con desdén el arcángel-. Pero no importa.

En poco se desató una batalla que era observada por Hermione desde la ventana de su habitación, que ahora competía con Draco.

Había escuchado la discusión.

Tenía miedo, aunque estaba con Narcissa y Lucius no se sentía a salvo, sabía que algo iba a pasar y que no sería nada bueno.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su alrededor era totalmente distinto.

Pasaron los tres meses y la furia de Draco era palpable y la depresión de Hermione peor.

Conversaban lo que podían, el portal había sido bloqueado.

Draco se encontraba entrenando y exigiéndose al máximo. Necesitaba saber que podía hacer para recuperarla.

-. Draco… amor…- escuchó su voz.

Dejó todo lo que hacía y siguió esa voz.

Lo llevó hasta el monte Inferna.

-. Hermione…

-. Amor aquí esta nuestro hijo…- escuchaba su voz desde ahí, mas no la veía.

Vio al bebé recién nacido cubierto con mantas grises. Ella era hija de la luz y yo de la oscuridad nuestro hijo era una mezcla de ambos.

Ni corto ni perezoso me arrodillé y lo tomé en brazos.

-. Hola Scorpius – ella rio.

-. Es hermoso- su voz se escuchaba triste.

-. Igual a ti- le dijo-. Como estas tu?- estaba preocupado.

-. Bien amor- no le creía pero sabía que estaba bien de salud.

Ella no estaba bien emocionalmente.

-. Te amo- Draco se puso de pie con el bebé en brazos.

-. Y yo a ti Dragon – su voz se quebró-. Debo irme ya. Espero poder verte pronto.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Draco no podía pasar del monte Edén al igual que Miguel del monte inferna.

Seguían comunicándose así. Pero no se veían.

La entrada a Hogwarts para Draco había sido bloqueada.

Y no había desaparecido porque tenía a una pequeña parte de Hermione con el… Scorpius.

Aunque estaba dormido, desde hace ya tres años

Ellos despertaban cuando debían proteger a un ser querido en el primero de los casos a sus madres tal y como había pasado con Draco.

Draco despertó un año antes de la primera guerra mágica en la cual defendió a su madre.

-. Draco…- escuchó que Él lo llamaba.

Últimamente se estaban cobrando muchas vidas y eso gracias a Voldemort.

El no hacía nada, ya que nada le importaba.

Solo quería a su mujer con él.

Se reunió con El.

-. Que quieres?

-. No pensé llegar jamás a este punto pero te pido que acabes con esto.

-. Y no eras tú el supremo?- se burló.

-. Se han perdido muchas vidas y mientras mas buenos contra malos luchan más vidas inocentes de pierden.

-. Quieres que combata maldad contra maldad para que se haga el bien.

-. Si.

-. Con una condición…

-. Cual…

-. Quiero a Hermione de regreso.

_**Bueno aquí les dejó el penúltimo cap.**_

_**Si se les hace confuso, me lo dicen y yo lo aclaro en el otro cap.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Mayo 1998

_**Bueno chicos este es el final de la historia. **_

_**Espero que les agrade y bueno fue un placer.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Mayo 1998**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Me aparecí frente a Voldemort, cuando el se regodeaba de haber asesinado al elegido.

Me erguí ya que había "caído del cielo" estaba en mi apariencia de humano normal.

-. Lucius…?

-. No… soy Draco su hijo- todos se asombraron.

-. El solo tiene a una…

-. No voy a perder mi tiempo con tus gilipolleces, solo te haré unas preguntas antes de acabar con toda esta mierda.

-. Como te atreves a dirigirte así a tu Lord?- preguntó.

-. Mi Lord y una mierda- estaba estresado… no sabía lo que le pasaba a mi nena-. Donde esta mi madre?- él se irguió desafiante.

-. Querrás decir mi prometida…- sonreí arrogante y me percaté de lo que había en sus manos era la varita de Hermione.

-. Donde esta mi mujer…

-. Tú crees que yo debo saber donde están tus cosas… ahora me vas a preguntar dónde está tu varita o qué?

Escuché una risa siniestra y enfermiza…

Cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con ella me di cuenta de que era Bellatrix, mi tía.

De inmediato vi lo que le hizo a mi nena, y lo del cuchillo maldito…

Ella se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a convulsionar.

Con mis dedos empecé a hacer formas y de esa manera eran los cortes que sufría el cuerpo.

Cuando la vi quedé satisfecho.

-. Niki!- llamé al Caronte de mi nena que apareció de inmediato-. Dañó a tu ama- le mostré lo que vi y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

La escena fue desgarradora y los gritos de Bella terribles.

Pobre…

-. Te das cuenta que no estoy jugando- me dirigí a Voldemort que me aplicó la maldición asesina-. Donde esta?- pregunté a sus espaldas.

Lo despojé de la varita y la hundí en su cuello.

En eso sentí una fuerza que no era la mía y una furia ascendente.

Había despertado…

No sabía dónde estaba Lucius y cuando vi en el cristal me percaté de que estaba con mamá. Todo estaba bien.

-. Todo acabó- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había acabado.

Y Voldemort estaba en el decimo infierno. Había creado varios …

-. Draco…- era su voz… la de mi mujer.

-. Nena…- ella corrió a mis brazos. Me sentí bien de nuevo. La tenía cerca.

Me había perdido tres años.

Estaba mucho más alta y curvilínea-. No me mires así- se ruborizó.

-. Te extrañé.

-. Te amo-dije a su oído.

-. Y yo a ti-besé su frente.

Abracé a mi mujer y ella miró a Scorpius.

-. Eres muy grande- el sonrió.

-. Siempre seré tu bebé mamá- ella lo abrazó y yo tambien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos nuevamente en el Inframundo.

Vi bien a Hermione, ella se veía cansada y estaba delegada. Eso sí, tenía unos pechos de…

-. Vamos a que duermas- ella asintió.

-. Abuelo- saludó Scorpius a mi padre.

-. Hijo…- lo abrazó.

Yo llevé a Hermione a nuestra habitación.

Nos bañamos juntos y ella no paraba de llorar.

-. Te amo – me dijo.

-. Y yo a ti nena…

-. Yo quería estar contigo todos estos días, vivir el embarazo de Scorpius juntos….

-. No te preocupes podemos tener más hijos además tenemos una eternidad por delante.

Esa noche le hizo el amor de la manera más tierna y apasionante que existe.

Por fin la tenia, a mi nena a mi mujer…

Jamás pensé que el amor lo encontraría, criando a un bebé de cabellos dorados y sonrisa radiante.

Había caído del cielo para darme la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Dicen que en el mundo debe existir un equilibrio y yo formo parte de él.

Ella es hija de la luz y yo lo soy de las tinieblas.

Pero eso era lo importante, ella me daba lo que yo no encontraría en alguien igual que yo…

Era simplemente hermosa, tierna e inocente, todo lo contrario a mí.

Y eso me encantaba.

Ella me encantaba.

_**Bueno chicos aquí está la historia. En realidad no creo que sea necesario hacer un epilogo. Ustedes me dicen porque en realidad yo le puedo hacer uno.**_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**Besos y espero que les haya gustado la descabellada idea. Los espero en Obsesión Impura**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_

_**Danielle Franks **_


End file.
